In various cellular communication systems, a packet may be transmitted from a radio communication terminal to one or more base station. An acknowledgment may be sent to the radio communication terminal in case the packet has been properly received in the base station. A negative acknowledgement may be sent to the radio communication terminal in case the packet has not been properly received in the base station. The radio communication may decide on whether to re-transmit the packet, based on whether an acknowledgment or a negative acknowledgement is received in the base station.